


I Know You're Lord Voldemort

by IvoryRaven



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Tom is a Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: Harry has discovered his boyfriend, Tom Riddle's, secret.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684411
Comments: 4
Kudos: 311
Collections: Corona Challenge





	I Know You're Lord Voldemort

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Anna_Hopkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/pseuds/Anna_Hopkins) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



Harry was sitting in the front room when Tom got home. The room was dark except the gold-shaded lamp Harry was using to read the paper. He was sitting in Tom’s favorite green faux-leather armchair, and had his legs crossed. He was wearing shoes.

Harry only wore shoes indoors when he was cross.

“Tom Marvolo Riddle,” said Harry, in a tone that conveyed much more. Harry only used Tom’s full name when he was furious.

“Yes dear?” Tom asked nervously. Whenever Harry sounded like that, trouble was on its way.

“Two this week, and it’s only Wednesday!” Harry hadn’t stood up yet, but his voice was scathing enough to have Tom apprehensive.

“Harry, no,” Tom implored, hoping his boyfriend would calm down. He hated when Harry was upset; it was what he considered his greatest weakness. Harry’s tears could bring Tom to his knees, and his anger could reduce Tom to a shaking mess.

Harry’s stare was level, bright, and cool. Scary. “Harry, yes,” he said. “Explain yourself.”

“They were working together, I had to!”

Harry sighed. “You didn’t have to leave a calling card for the police! You could have set it up like an accident! But no. Voldemort was here! You practically screamed your involvement! ‘Her body will lie in the chamber forever?’ I thought you smelled like smoke when you came home that day! They’ll find you, Tom. They will find you!”

“You know even better than I do that the force appreciates me.” Tom defended, but he knew his argument was weak.

Harry wouldn’t hear of it. “What you’re doing is illegal, Tom. You will be tracked down and charged in court. You’re a good liar, but if they have solid proof not even the best of lies can free you!”

“The burden of proof goes to them. Harry, as long as I have plausible deniability I’ll be fine. No jury would convict an innocent man.”

Now Harry did stand up, and he was livid. “But you aren’t an innocent man! You’re guilty! Of at least manslaughter and now arson! You could be imprisoned for life.”

“I won’t be,” Tom assured his boyfriend.

Harry’s face creased, and Tom saw through the façade of anger. “You don’t know that,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him close.

Harry laced his arms around Tom’s neck, clutching on and burying his head in Tom’s neck. “I worry,” he whispered.”

“I’m here,” Tom assured him. “I’ll always be here for you.”

Harry looked up at Tom. “You promise? Always?”

Tom leaned down and laid a kiss on his boyfriend’s soft lips. “Always,” he murmured before Harry claimed his mouth again.

When Harry finally broke away to breathe, Tom pulled him even closer than they already were. “I think I owe you something for scaring you so much.”

Harry looked up at him with a bright, anticipatory gleam in his emerald eyes.

Tom gave Harry one more kiss before picking him up and setting him on the armchair. The paper lay on the floor, discarded and promptly forgotten.

“Wait there,” Tom told Harry. He went through the doorway, closing the dark wood door to the corridor that led to their bedroom and kitchen.

When he got back, it was with a packet of biscuits and a mug of hot chocolate for Harry. The shorter man was visibly disappointed.

“That’s you making it up to me?” Harry whined. Tom smiled. Even when he was whining, Harry was adorable.

Tom shook his head. “Oh, no, darling. This is just the first part.”

Harry sipped at the hot chocolate. “Ouch! Tom, it’s hot! I’m not using my tongue tonight!”

Tom smirked. “I’m sure I can more than make up for it,” he said, wetting his lips in anticipation. Harry’s eyes were wide and gleaming, and when he lowered the mug, he revealed that he also had a chocolate moustache.

“Harry…” Tom eyed the line of chocolate just above his boyfriend’s mouth.

Harry looked at him. “Hmm?”

Tom leaned in. “You’ve got something… just… there…”

He licked the chocolate off Harry’s upper lip.

Harry sighed, his eyelashes fluttering against Tom’s cheek. He brought the mug back up, and, eyes fixed on Tom, tipped it just enough so that warm, chocolatey milk trickled down the side of the mug and onto his chest, then down under the neckline of his shirt, leaving a wet trail all down his front.

“Tom,” Harry said innocently. “I need cleaning up.”

“You need cleaning up, do you?” asked Tom, amused.

Harry nodded emphatically. “And you’re so good at cleaning the world of the criminal rabble populating it, _Voldemort,_ I’m sure you can help me!”

Tom smiled, once again reminded of how much he loved, cherished and adored his precious boyfriend to the ends of the Earth. “Well, if you put it like that,” he said, scooping Harry up in his arms and carrying him to their bedroom.

Their lovemaking lasted well into the night, and ended with far more than just spilled hot chocolate drying onto Harry’s stomach. Tom tightened his grip on his boyfriend, kissing the top of his head. Harry was perfect. His beautiful green eyes, his adorable hair, his heart-meltingly cute smile, with one canine just a bit longer than the other so it peeked out between his luscious pink lips when he was about to laugh, and his good-naturedness. Harry was the kindest person Tom had ever met. He’d even accepted that Tom liked to moonlight as an anti-hero vigilante named Voldemort, murdering criminals in cold blood and restoring the cruel balance of justice.

Yes, Harry was perfect, Tom thought, nuzzling Harry. His movement had Harry looking at him. 

Harry licked his lips. “Tom,” he said. “Tom, I still need cleaning. Want to shower together?”

“I’m delighted you asked, darling,” Tom purred, eyeing the mess he’d helped make on Harry. To his credit, the chocolate was mostly gone.

Not that that was a problem, of course. In Tom’s not-so-humble opinion, Harry tasted better.


End file.
